Master of Mortem: Anniversary
by Dalnim
Summary: Avengers/HP X-over. It's Harry and Phil's anniversary, but Phil never shows up and Harry sets out to investigate why his husband didn't come to see him even though they haven't seen each other in four months. MoD!Harry.
1. Anniversary

**A/N: Just little something that popped into my head while I was writing another fic. **This wasn't written as a serious story – more like a bit crackish like my other Avengers fic, IMF:Hawkeye, which you can find in my profile if you want to read that too.****

**Summary: Avengers/HP X-over. It's Harry and Phil's anniversary, but Phil never shows up and Harry sets out to investigate why his husband didn't come to see him even though they haven't seen each other in four months. MoD!Harry.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or The Avengers belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversary<strong>

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Tony Stark's voice rang out as he stared at the black-haired, green-eyed stranger standing in his living room. "JARVIS, did you know there's an intruder in the Tower?"

"Apologies Sir, I could not detect him until you said he was here." An artificial voice answered. "His name is Harry Potter and he comes from England…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you can tell him later." Harry interrupted. "What I would like to know is where I can find Phil Coulson?"

"Who?" Stark raised an eyebrow. "The only Coulson I know is Agent and he's dead."

"Tony! How many times do I have to tell you – his name was Phil!" Pepper said exasperated.

"Very funny Stark, now where is he?" Harry glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, Phil really is dead." Pepper said.

"Potter-Coulson. And that's bullshit! I would know if he was dead." Harry scoffed.

"It's not a joke Harry, he's really gone." A third voice joined in.

"Clint?" Harry frowned.

"Legolas, you know this guy?" Stark putted in.

"I'm sorry Harry. It was my fault. I was mind-controlled by an Asgardian God and I led him to the Helicarrier. Phil went up against him and got stabbed in the chest."

"When was this?"

"Two months ago. I'm sorry we couldn't contact you, but we didn't know where to reach you."

Harry nodded.

"And did you see him die?"

"Not personally, I was unconscious by then."

"And who was the one who told you he was dead?"

"Fury."

"Ah Fury, of course, should have known." Harry mused.

"Who are you anyway?" Stark asked.

"This is Harry Potter-Coulson, Phil's husband of 7 years." Clint told them.

"Eight actually. We had our anniversary yesterday, but my dear husband failed to show up, which brings me here trying to find him."

"Husband? How come I didn't know Agent was married?" Stark exclaimed. "What about the cellist?"

Ignoring Tony, Pepper asked: "If you're Phil's husband how come you didn't know he's dead? It's been two months."

"I have been out of contact with everyone for the past four months and was looking forward to seeing my husband again on our anniversary, but it seems that Fury has decided to play games and keep him away from me." Harry gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean Fury is keeping him away from you? He's dead for god's sake!"

"I told you; if Phil was dead I would know."

"Sir, Director Fury is requesting an audience." JARVIS' voice told and soon enough the door burst open revealing the one-eyed man in a long leather jacket.

"Oh look, here comes the devil himself." Harry muttered under his breath.

"STARK! How many times have I told you to keep out of SHIELD's files?" He barked.

"Director Fury, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said putting up his best fake smile on. "Now, I would like you to take me to my husband."

"Who the hell are you?" Fury asked taken a back.

"Harry Potter-Coulson."

"Coulson?"

"Yes, I'm Phil's husband and I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me where he is."

"Phil Coulson didn't have a husband and even if he did, he's been dead for two months." Fury said.

Harry sighed deeply.

"Like I have already told these dimwits more than once – He. Is. Not. Dead. If he was I would know. Now, we can do this nicely or the hard way, but either way you are going to tell me where he is."

"Are you threatening me?" Fury boomed taking a step forward.

"You tell me." Harry said not backing out.

The two men glared at each other, measuring the other up until Fury spoke.

"Coulson's dead." He said sticking to his precious statement.

"I guess you chose the hard way then." Harry sighed and dug out his wand. "Rictusempra." He said and pointed the wand at Fury who fell to the ground and suddenly started giggling and laughing hysterically while the other occupants of the room gaped.

It took three minutes for Fury to beg him to stop and Harry did.

"Well, ready to tell me where I can find my husband?"

"He's at Saint Ann-Marie's." Fury gasped for breath. "Room 221, the name is James Evans."

"That wasn't so hard." Harry smiled sweetly at Fury. "I guess they don't teach how to endure torture by tickling at SHIELD… Maybe you should correct that... Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all." He nodded to the room's occupants. "Clint, want to join me?"

The archer nodded and moved to leave with him.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell us how you knew Agent wasn't dead?" Stark yelled after him and Harry turned to look at him.

"Because every death goes through me and I'm the one that signs them off. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed my husband's name in there." He smirked at them before disappearing with Clint in a flash of dark shadows.

Harry and Clint arrived at Saint Ann-Marie's hospital and made their way to the room Fury had mentioned. Inside they saw none other than Phil Coulson lying on a hospital bed. Clint excused himself to give Harry a moment with Phil and left the room while Harry approached his husband.

"Phil." Harry said gently and touched his arm, making him open his eyes.

"Harry?" Phil smiled a surprise in his voice.

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was waiting for you yesterday at our usual place, but you never showed up so I went to the Avenger Tower to look for you and everyone there were insisting that you were dead. I of course knew better, so I confronted Fury about his lies and made him tell me where you were."

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"Nothing, just used a small spell to give him a nudge."

"Harry…"

"Fine, I used the tickling spell on him. He broke within three minutes."

"Works every time." Phil shook his head clearly amused, having seen Harry interrogate people with said spell before.

"Yeah. Nobody ever thinks about using something as simple as tickling as a torture method."

"How did Nick react?"

"Well wasn't happy of course. Maybe he'll take up my advice on teaching his agents how to endure torture by tickling."

Phil hummed tiredly, the medicine making him tired.

"Yesterday… It was our anniversary, wasn't it?" He asked already knowing the answer. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's fine love. I got to see you now." Harry squeezed his hand looking at the matching rings only he and Phil could see.

"I've missed you." Phil said.

"I've missed you too." Harry said.

"When are you leaving next?"

"Not in a long time and when I eventually have to, I'm not going to be away for so long." Harry promised. "Four months – it was pure torture."

"It was." Phil agreed. "I'm glad you're here now."

"Me too. And I'm going to see if I can take you home tomorrow."

"Hmm… would be great."

"I love you, happy anniversary Phil." Harry said and kissed him gently.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And in case someone's interested Harry was away in the Death's realm, where he needs to visit from time to time. If there's any interest, I think I could at some point do a prequel for this about how Phil and Harry met etc. Just let me know in a review.**

**- Dalnim**


	2. Prequel!

Hello my dear readers! Just a small note to inform you that the first prequel has been posted in my profile under the name: Master of Mortem. I have decided to keep it as an ongoing so then I can just add another one when I manage to write it.

Thanks,

- Dalnim


End file.
